


every time you pass me by

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I think of things, unpure, unchaste...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	every time you pass me by

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from ["Flower"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/Liz_Phair_Flower/3150895) by Liz Phair.

Cadet Uhura's work declines.

In conference, he explains errors she would never have made before. Her eyes rake across his body. He hears her heartbeat accelerate.

Spock considers that she might be seducing him. His blood thrums; a thrill runs, electric, down his spine.

This reaction is inappropriate.

He cannot divine her motivations. She is a woman of integrity--her ability to excel, without question. He is not desirable enough to warrant such behavior on his own merits.

She enters; he averts his eyes from her swaying hips. She sits and slides her assignment towards him.

Her fingertips brush his.


End file.
